El Desastre Perfecto
by Percy Ross Vulturi Uchiha
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley no son pareja, pero todo eso cambia cuando una carta llega en Navidad a la Madriguera. Que pasara con Rose y Scorpius y porque Rose mantiene su romance oculto...


_Esta historia está compitiendo para Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

 _Esta historia no me pertenece los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling._

 _La historia se entornara entre Scorpius y Rose pero ellos NO serán pareja oficial… creo? xD_

 **.**

El Desastre Perfecto

 **.**

Albus estaba ya mareado, solo veía a su mejor amigo Scorpius caminar de un lado hacia otro abrumado él quería mucho a su amigo pero este más dramático no podía ser.

– ¿Scorpius planeas llegar al centro de la tierra? - decía su amigo Albus mirandolo aburrido mientras que el otro solo seguía caminando de un lado a otro pensando.

– Eeh... ¿Perdón que dijistes? – miró está vez a su amigo Albus que lo veía con la ceja levantada. – ¿Qué?

– Llevo unos – mirando su reloj de mano – 20 minutos llamandoté y ahora vienes a darme señal de vida

– Perdón Al, estoy muy nervioso y la carta que le di a Rose decia muchas cosas personales y el sábado es la comida en tu casa, no quiero arruinarla amigo – decía sentandosé en el borde de la cama de su amigo.

– Lo sé... ¿pero no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – miraba en forma de apoyo a su amigo pero fue una mala decisión.

– ¡Estás loco! recuerdas lo que pasó en el final de cursos cuando nos encontramos con su padre! – decía exaltandosé de nuevo levantandosé rápidamente de la cama con cara de horror.

– Pues... – decía Albus recordando como había sido el alboroto en casa de los abuelos Weasley cuando Rose había recibido una carta justamente el día de Navidad con unos dulces y otras cosas.

 _*Flashback*_

– _¡Tranquilízate Ronald! – decía una muy irritada Hermione llevaban ya 20 minutos escuchando a Ron gritar decir cuanta estupidez se le cruzaba por su mente y ya estaba empezando a cansarse._

– _¡Pero Hermy nuestra pequeña Rose está siendo embaucada por el hijo de Malfoy, MALFOY! – decía sin poder entender porque nadie estaba tan exasperado como él._

– _¡Por favor Ron te dije que dejaras esa estúpida rivalidad que quieres introducir entre ellos, se conocieron en el tren y se cayeron bien, fin de la discusión! – decía intentando racional con el pero parecía que no veía ningunos buenos resultados._

– _¿Ron hermano deberías tranquilizarte un poco no crees que exageras? – decia entonces George que estaba ya con un poco de dolor de cabeza por los gritos._

– _¡NO, no estoy exagerando ahora son cartas y dulces! – decia el alzando la carta junto a un paquete de chocolates mágicos sin duda. – Y después vendrán las salidas, el anillo… el Cazamiento, la parentela con esas serpientes! – decia el callendo en el sillón._

 _Todos solo suspiraban sabían que Ron era muy exagerado pero esto botaba la Quaffle fuera del campo entonces Hermione le arrebata la carta de las manos de Ron haciendo que este reaccione._

– _¡Te pusiste a leer la carta de nuestra hija Ronald Weasley! – decía ella bastante enojada con su esposo._

– _¡NO, no fui capaz de leerla, Hermione – decía el medio triste entonces Hermione solo dijo._

– _Ron ellos son amigos, no puedes decirle a Rose que corte una amistad porque tu pienses que puede formarse una relación entre ellos_

– _¿Pero Hermione?_

– _Nada de peros… Voy a devolverle esta carta a mi hija y tu vas a dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño – decía ella vendo a los cuartos donde seguro estaba su hija junto a sus primas esperando ella que no la encontrara llorando por los berrinches de su padre._

 _._

– _¿Rose, puedo pasar cariño? – decía Hermione y escucha la voz de Dominique que decía "Pasa tía" cuando entro encontró a Rose con mal cara de brazos cruzados en la cama donde dormía entonces le sonrió y le mostro la carta acto seguido Rose cambia su rostro a uno de total felicidad._

– _¡Se la lograste quitar! – decía mientras que su madre le, daba la carta a su hija._

– _No fue fácil, además tu padre tiene que entender que eres una muchacha de 16 años no puede estar haciendo estas pataletas porque te llegue una carta de un chico y menos si es un amigo tuyo – decía ella caminando hacia la puerta._

– _¡Gracias mama!_

– _De nada Rose – después de cerrar la puerta está junto a Dominique abrían la carta._

– _¡Rose es eso una carta de amor de Scorpius! – decía Domi con emoción por su prima pero ella solo sonrió y negó lo preguntado._

– _No pero si… - decía ella sacando la carta del sobre._

– _Es una carta de amor pero no es de Scorpius si no de Alexander – decía ella bajito a su prima y esta se tapaba la boca para no gritar._

– _¡Que no puede ser! – decia ella entonces Rose comenzó a leer._

* * *

 _ **Querida Rose:**_

 _ **No sé cómo empezar esta carta así que intentare ser lo más claro posible ya que llevo por mucho tiempo guardando estos sentimientos dentro de mí y ya no puedo esperar ni un minuto más para decirte esto.**_

 _ **Eres la persona más maravillosa, lista y encantadora que yo haya conocido jamás, me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si yo a ti te gusto de la misma manera, no espero que me contestes ahora pero si me gustaría que vieras lo mucho que me atraes como persona amiga y como mujer.**_

 _ **Te gustaría ser mi novia.**_

 _ **Att:**_

 _ **Alexander Nott**_

* * *

– _No me lo puedo creer – decía Dominique asombrada la carta era de Alex no de Scorpius, acto seguido esta entonces empieza a brillar haciendo que el papel saliera flotando con un brillo rosado, el papel bailaba al son de la canción romántica favorita de Rose y este se transformó en una hermosa Rosa de papel rosado._

– _Eso si es lindo – decía sonriendo Dominique y Rose estaba feliz y con la cara roja como su cabello, ella ya sabía cuál sería la respuesta._

 _*Fin del Flashback*_

.

– Si todo por la bendita carta

– Si pero sabes me alegra que Alex se hubiera animado hacerlo

– Si pero fue un Desastre que usara tu lechuza, tío Ron y Sr. Draco estuvieron peleando por meses

– Un desastre perfecto al final de todo – decía Scorpius achicando los hombros sin darle la menor importancia.


End file.
